poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas the Tank Engine and the Legend of the Three Caballeros
Thomas the Tank Engine and the Legend of the Three Caballeros is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/Disney Crossover TV Series created by 76859Thomas. They will appear on Google Drive in the near future. It takes place before ''Thomas' Adventures of The Three Caballeros''. Plot When Donald Duck inherits a cabana by his Grandfather Clinton Coot in the New Quackmore Institute alongside new friends Brazilian parrot José Carioca and Mexican rooster Panchito Gonzalez and old friends Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Paxton, Luke, Annie, Clarabel, Henrietta, Heckle, Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Bill & Ben, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Knight, Choppy, Prince Frank, Zenda, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Verity, Verity's Piplup, Sorrel, Sorrel's Lucario, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Magic Carpet, Iago, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Lincoln Loud and his sisters, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, they discover The Golden Atlas a magical book that when opened releases a goddess of Adventure named Xandra. The goddess explains that Donald, José, and Panchito are the descendants of a trio of adventurers known as The Three Caballeros, who long ago traveled to stop the evil sorcerer Lord Felldrake from taking over the world and ultimately sealed him in a magical staff. Meanwhile, the staff containing Felldrake is discovered by his descendant Baron Von Sheldgoose, the corrupt President of the New Quackmore Institute. As Sheldgoose sets out to revive Felldrake, the new Three Caballeros must learn to become heroes to save the world from disaster. Episode List Season 1 Trivia * Bill & Ben, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Knight, Choppy, Prince Frank, Zenda, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Verity, Verity's Piplup, Sorrel, Sorrel's Lucario, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Magic Carpet, Iago, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Lincoln Loud and his sisters, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Dr. Facilier, Rothbart, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Winterbolt, Ratigan, Fidget and Naga are guest starring in this TV series. * The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Dr. Facilier, Rothbart, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Winterbolt, Ratigan, Fidget and Naga will be working for Lord Felldrake Sheldgoose and Baron Von Sheldgoose in this TV series. * It is revealed that José is one of Iago's cousins and Panchito is one of Peck's cousins. * In this series, both José and Panchito form close bonds with Thomas and all his friends. ** José forms a close bond with James, Rarity and Fluttershy. ** Panchito forms a close bond with Percy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rainbow Dash. * Legend of the Three Caballeros was first released on the DisneyLife app in the Philippines in 2018, the same year that Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! and My Little Pony: The Movie were released on DVD and Blu-ray, Thomas & Friends: Season 22 first broadcast in the UK, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season 8 and The Best Gift Ever and My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Forgotten Friendship and Rollercoaster of Friendship ''were aired on Discovery Family, ''Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You ''was released on DVD and Blu-ray in the US and ''Mickey and the Roadster Racers premiered its second season on Disney Junior. * The Lion King, Aladdin, Kingdom Hearts, The Mickey Mouse franchise, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, TaleSpin, The Great Mouse Detective, Sleeping Beauty and Legend of the Three Caballeros were all made by Disney. Category:76859Thomas Category:TV series Category:Spin-off TV series